1. Field of the Invention
Illustrative, non-limiting embodiments of the present invention relate generally to splinting devices, and more particularly to splinting devices for the ankle and lower leg.
2. Background of the Invention
Plantar fasciitis is a painful condition affecting the bottom of the foot. It is a common cause of heel pain and is sometimes called heel spur. A night splint can be worn while you sleep. The night splint keeps your foot from bending downward, and it places a mild stretch on the calf muscles and the plantar fascia. People seem to get better more quickly when using a night splint and they report having less heel pain when placing their sore foot on the ground in the morning.